The Princess and her Butler
by Hello Im just a writer
Summary: Adventure Time A/U Finn, a commoner boy from the candy kingdom is one day trapped in a horrific fire. The blazing flames destroys not only his house, but his family and friends. Leaving him all alone. But one day the Royal King of the Candy Kingdom comes to Finn with an offer. One he couldn't possibly refuse. "Train as a butler and you will serve my only daughter, The Princess".


_So i have a new story for you, like always, i own nothing._

* * *

Chapter One: Becoming of age

"Finn!"

The Twenty Five year old man rushed quickly though the castle corridors. Throwing the Princesses door open with urgency. The pink princess of the bubblegum kingdom stood in the middle of the room, her back to him. She wore nothing more than a long white towel that covered her just enough as to not expose any cleavage.

"What is it your majesty", Finn approached her cautiously.

"I don't know what I am to do Finn", the young woman dropped her towel to the floor and faced the human man, causing him to dart his eyes upward towards the ceiling. The Princess continued, "what outfit should I wear to the ceremony tonight?"

Finn who was slightly irritated let a sigh escape his lips and rolled his eyes. However he kept a soft and gentle smile on his lips. "Now my good Princess, I know not of which dress would appeal you the most, what I do know is that her majesty will look absolutely beautiful, regardless of her choice". The Princess smirked and let out a playful and mocking scoff."Now my dearest butler Finn, this is no time for your flirtatious games. Although… I suppose you have a valid point. Therefore, I shall wear the black one for the evening. Help me with this dress would you"? She gave a subtle giggle, as he replied, "as you wish my princess".

Finn tied the back of her dress in an elegant bow. His experienced hands patted down a few wrinkles that remained. "All finished my soon to be Queen", Finn stayed knelt on one knee as the princess viewed herself in the mirror. "Thank You".

Finn glanced up slightly to see the princess facing him, "stand", she whispered in a serious tone; and he obeyed. "Finn… I just want to tell you", she hesitated. The tall butler, dressed in black, looked down at her. Although he knew what she was thinking he bit his tongue; letting her finish even if it was a mistake. She continued, "I wanted to tell you, that no matter what happens tonight, nothing will change between you and I. I will always L-".

Finn grabbed her hand swiftly and firmly, stopping her mid sentence. "Enough of that, you are to be eighteen is a most special moment, let's not ruin it by chatting the night away. Your guests are awaiting you downstairs". Finn gave her soft hand a gentle squeeze and flashed a reassuring smile to her. "We can discuss the future later". The princess brightened to his words, causing his heart to ache ever so slightly. He disgusted himself for lying to her, however he knew the topic she wished to discuss was forbidden. Off limits by the kingdom and by her parents, more specifically her father the one he owed his entirety to.

Finn tossed the thoughts in his head aside and took a bow, extending his hand, which the young woman happily took.

The two, walked arm in arm down the halls of the gigantic castle; enjoying each and every step.

* * *

Chapter 2:Promises

Finn watched her from a distance as she mingled with the groups of people in the ballroom. From behind he felt a tug. Glancing over his shoulder he gave an obviously annoyed look, only to come face to face with the King and Queen of the Kingdom. Like clockwork he spun around and dropped to one knee. "Oh my, Finn you really do need to lighten up my dear, you will scare away all the guests if you keep scowling like that". The pink haired queen giggled, causing several men in the room to turn and admire her beauty. It was no question that the Princess was the daughter of the gorgeous Queen.

"I am terribly sorry my majesty i did not expect you to arrive so soon". Finn bowed his head in apology,still knelt down.

"Tonight is our only daughters birthday, where else should we be Finn"? The King let out a bellow of a laugh at his own joke, causing the Queen to role her eyes. She continued, " What do you think Finn, who do you suppose she will pick to marry from the choices presented to her. Or are you hoping she denies them all and instead picks you to be by her side? Oh wouldnt that be romantic, you too would embrace and share a soulful kiss; just before you sweep her off her feet and carry her off to the bed-" The king cleared his throat, obviously intending to cut off the Queen.

Although he knew she meant well, Finn could not help but feel uneasy in the situation. "for you future of the kingdom and the princess i wish nothing more than the Princess to find a fitting match from the one of the dashing Prince gathered here tonight. The king gave a small smile, and spoke up, "Ah! You see? A perfect response from a royal servant. Now if you would excuse us Finn, the Queen and I have matters to attend to". Finn bowed his head once more, still on his knee; and just like that the King and Queen departed. Leaving Finn with one more thing to worry about this evening.

* * *

So this story will be updated weekly as of now. If I get enough requests ill set my focus on it. Also i might be making the chapters short or long depending on the response.

Otherwise is shall see you next Saturday and I hope you liked it.


End file.
